Jessica Campbell-Jones
Jess is Grace's daughter, consequence of one of Grace's nights with unprotected sex and way too much alcohol. She got the last name 'Campbell' after her adoptive father, Steve Campbell. Physical Height: 1,50 m Build: Thin, slender, with chances to become more athletic in the future. Eye color: Honey brown Hair color and style: She has long brown hair, slightly lighter than her mother's. Currently she likes to wear it tied in a ponytail and decorated with flowers. Skin tone: White Other notable physical features: It's very common to see her carrying food for her friends (often cupcakes, mini-cakes or cookies made by herself). Clothing style: She often wears pink and white dresses, and all kind of romantic accesories. Recently she has embraced a tougher style, and wears everwhere the pink leather jacket that her mother gave her. Emotional General mood: She’s sweet, polite, honest and loyal to her friends. She can be too proud at times, and when she’s angry, she won’t doubt into using the most cruelest facts to prove her point (or hit you with something, if she's really afraid of you). She really doesn’t like losing, and cries easily when she’s upset. But if you’re friendly with her, Jess will be always there to support you, no matter what… (unless you’re a villain. Then she’ll kick your ass!) Likes: Spending time with her friends, superheroes, animals, cute things and general nerdiness Dislikes: Not being listened, feeling ignored/rejected/not good enough, loneliness, triggery stuff, villains. Skills and Abilities Like human she is, Jess doesn't have any powers. But she has an iron will which allow her to get up, no matter how terrible can be the hardships life throws at her. In the future she'll become a doctor and use her knowledge to help heroes, and the victims of their fights against villains. Weaknesses All the physical weaknesses that all humans have, she got them. History Jess is the consequence of a night with way too much alcohol and none protection. Neither she or her mother know who’s her real father, but that fact never was a problem for the little girl, who kept her uncle Bernard as her father figure for many years. Jess suffered a lot when her uncle came out of the closet, provoking Grace’s rage and breaking their already very small family. Fortunatelly Grace and Bernard decided to end their eternal conflict a few years ago, and now Jess not only has recovered her uncle, but won another as well (Wayne Scott). More of or less in the same months she found a new father figure in her mother’s new boyfriend, Steve Campbell (Puzzler), who later became Grace’s husband. Jess idolized him, and wanted to join him in his fight against crime someday, unable to see how truly dangerous that job could be. Grace's kidnapping made her become extremely wary of villains, and she feels that she can't trust any villains, or anyone related to them - because she believes that they'll use her trust to get to her family and hurt them. This belief had led her to take painful decisions. Recently Steve dissapeared in a fire, while realizing his heroic duties, and that was like a slap of reality for the young girl. Given this tragedy, Jess realized that the life of a superhero was too much for her, and decided to change her goals. Now she wishes to come a doctor, someday. Jess loves her family dearly, and she will do anything to protect them. In an attempt to restore her daughter's strength, Grace has revealed to Jess her past as leader of a feminist teen gang, and named her, along with her friends Bernadette and Talula, the newest members of her gang (the Metro Lions) and heiresses to their old codenames/aliases: Queen Stag (Jess), War Horse (Bernadette) and Wise Wolf (Talula). Empowered by her mother's legacy and her friend's support, Jess felt stronger than ever. But that moment of strength didn't last. Current Information After finding out that her crush, Tom, was interested on Lucy; and the sudden dissapearance of Tal, the young feels currently lost deep inside. She tries to keep it together for her family, but her innocence is pretty much shattered. She's becoming skeptical, more realistic and slightly bitter toward the world. Relationships Parents: Gracelyn Campbell-Jones, Steve Campbell (deceased) Siblings: None Other family: Uncles Bernard & Wayne. Honorary uncles Six and Mets. Steve had an aunt, but Jess never got a chance to meet her. Significant other(s): N/A (Present), Damien Kent (future sets) Friends: Bernadette Davis, Amil Moriarty, Damien Kent, Blue, Thomas Sirstin, Lucy Enemies: Lewis Family Tree *Indicates a character whom is deceased. ChibiMaker7.jpg|Jess doll 1 (link to dollmaker to be added) jess_icon.png|Jess with sunglasses by Aura Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Mun Aura